Devilzxknight86 Challenge's Do you think you can do it?
by devilzxknight86
Summary: Soo many ideas I have but very little time. These are ideas had for a very long time. So I am going to extend my ideas to others who probably wants to do something as well. Or don't have any ideas. Check what I have. OR my profile for the challenges. Trust me these challenges might give even the most experience authors ideas but also challenge them.


Shinobi Weapon X

We all know about Wolverine and how he became Weapon X. We know how it all started in Canada. We saw the movies or read the comics or watched the cartoon.

So I want to see something in which Naruto becomes a Weapon X project himself.

How will this be done? Will he have bone claws or metal claws?

The start of the challenge begins when Naruto is nine years old at the academy. He is kidnapped or tricked, whichever way you want that to happen. But one of these must happen or talk to me about a different approach if you have one. Orochimaru uses Kimimaro's DNA hoping to find a cure from Uzumaki DNA. But during the process I will leave it to the author on how Naruto will get the metal claws.

But if the Author can't here is one possible way.

On how he got the metal claws is easy to think. Kyuubi's chakra but also his nature affinity. It is commonly believed that Kyuubi's affinity is wind and fire. Along with its chakra and the DNA from Kimimaro Naruto's bones start to change but with Kyuubi's chakra being more potent also taking into account the Curse Seal of Earth that Kimimaro has, with Kyuubi's chakra going through Naruto's body and Kimimaro's DNA Naruto's hands soon start to take effect. Not able to control his osteoblast and osteoclast cells, which are responsible for building or breaking down bone tissue in the human body, every single bone in Naruto's body starts to break down very slowly.

NOW this is where it starts.

Kimimaro stated that his bones were stronger than tempered steel. Now with Kyuubi's chakra going through Naruto those bones itself go throw a heat treatment making them brittle at first but as he slowly starts to cool down his natural body soon starts to heal him while Kyuubi's chakra starts to push more chakra into Naruto's new skeletal structure making them **_indestructible._**

**NOTE** I don't want Kimimaro to follow Naruto. They need to part ways and later on fight during Sasuke retrieval.

Now with this happening Naruto's sense's are amplified just like Wolverine. He can smell and pick up scents much better than before. If you want you can also increase his hearing as well. But another must is his healing rate. It must being amplified by Kyuubi's chakra or the curse seal of earth did this with NO drawbacks. The Curse Seal of Earth amplifies Kimimaro's body which instead affected Naruto's senses and body a bit with his if you want you can have Naruto escape but also kill anyone who gets in his way. If this happens I want the same thing that happened in Weapon X. Enraged by what was done to him, Naruto broke free of his restraints and rampaged his way out of the facility. During the ensuing chaos, Jiraiya got word from Hiruzen that Naruto went missing and went to search for him. If this happen it's like the whole Weapon X project when Wolverine was in the forest until he was found by... Vindicator AKA (Heather MacNeil Hudson) and her husband Guardian (James "Mac" MacDonald Hudson, Jr.).

Now the people who I want to find Naruto are none other than Tsunade and Shizune escaping from debt collectors. Tsunade decided to take a short cut and found Naruto who was out away from any city. Note this, I want something similar when Wolverine broke down crying asking 'Why did they do this to me?'

Tsunade and Shizune find and treat Naruto for the next few months or years, up to the author. They teach him how to read and write while Tsunade teaches him how to use some of his chakra but also teach him or help him with his taijutsu now. When they depart it must be a few years or months while Jiraiya finds them in a local tavern while Tsunade continues to get drunk with her sad life. From there you are on your own. But if you want some guidelines Naruto can return back to Konoha around the time of the graduation exam with Jiraiya.

With the Genin exam.

You can have Naruto be placed in Team 7 or Team 8. It's your choice on how they get along with him, be it easy or with much friction. I would like to see Naruto make Kakashi sweat with a bit with a Wolverine style taijutsu if on team 7. If Team 8 Kurenai will resist a bit, want a tracking team thinking Kiba is much more suited for the team. Whether or not she gets this is your choice. So from there it's your choice to make Naruto in Team 7 or 8. Or you can have him switch later on before the chunin exams if the jounin change their minds.

Nami Mission

Haku and Zabuza MUST be kept ALIVE. NO they won't return back to Konoha. They will stay in Nami and help the nation. FOR ANY REASON WHY I AM ASKING THIS LOOK LATER ON THE BOTTOM AFTER SASUKE RETRIEVAL MISSION.

The Hokage sends Team 8 as support knowing its risky but a higher chance the mission will be completed. From there one sensei tells the other of Naruto's abilities but also Sasuke. The one not training him gets interested on how it goes and watches Naruto beat Kiba very and I mean very easily in a fight. One suggestion is Naruto smelled something like Asuma's cigarette smoke on Kurenai's clothes which proves he is better as a tracker than Kiba. NOTE THIS. You can use a different approach if you want to convince Kurenai that Naruto is better suited to be on the team.

Chunin Exams.

Anyway you want. No need to be just like canon. NARUTO VS NEJI Your choice but if so I want Neji be beaten to the ground with Naruto using his metal claws. Like toying with him. Slashing his clothes while Neji thought Naruto didn't hit him. Stuff like that.

Tsunade Arc

Your choice use some canon or imagination.

VALLEY OF THE END.

It's your choice how they fight but this is where it changes. It's your choice to bring back the traitor or let him escape. Naruto can stay in Konoha, even if Sasuke managed to leave. He can live his life in Konoha and revive the Uzumaki clan.

Or bring him back and get him banished. He later revives Uzu while all of Nami sinks into the ocean. If this happens Zabuza tells them who has been training for the past couples months going into years. Everyone from the nation left due to hearing what heroic deed Naruto did for them and left Nami with no hesitation.

Either way it's your choice. I don't care how it happens but Hinata must be moved to where Naruto goes. If Danzo tries anything this is where Zabuza and Haku comes in and help. Bring Drama in and some action. You can have him resurrect Uzu making Konoha suffer later on. Suna and everyone like Koyuki from Yuki no Kuni ends their alliance with Konoha.

Now that's the end of the start. The way you start Shippuden is up to you.

Now with skills I talked with Brown Phantom and we came up with a few ideas. With the metal claws Naruto can channel his wind affinity into them and cut down almost anything in his path. The metal themselves is indestructible and cannot and I mean CANNOT BE BROKEN. Naruto can literally stab someone while channeling his wind affinity. If this happens he can destroy a person's chakra points completely. Which certainly will get the Hyuga clan's attention. But I also want to see Naruto have a affinity with fire. These two elements are a _**must**_. I don't want to see Naruto with no other elements unless we discuss it. The fire affinity can also burn someone's chakra points to a point where they cannot be healed.

The same way with wind but instead of burning them they are cut.

I came up with a few ideas how to work with the taijutsu or ninjutsu. I will not put it in the challenge unless you PM telling me you are taking it. I already had enough bitter and copier remarks already.

PAIRINGS.

NARU/Hina.

You want Harem talk to me _**First.**_

I know their is going to be someone who wants to make it a harem and I know I am going to bring up many points. Shit where is the list I need to find it.

Some BASHING.

I don't care if you want to bash the Sandaime. I don't care if you want to bash Hiashi or the Hyuga clan. If they try to seal Hinata, Naruto can pretty much make many of them sweat. One it brings more drama into the story. You can have Naruto rescue Hinata any way you want. Bash the civilian council, the elders of Konoha, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi , Jiraiya if you want. IF YOU BASH ANYONE PUT SOME PROOF AND DETAILS IN IT. Don't just bash for the sake of bashing.

NO CROSS OVER. I DONT WANT TO SEE WOLVERINE IN IT. OR ANYONE LIKE HIM.

So that's my challenge any TAKERS!

Another Challenge

Naruto the Storm Shinobi.

This challenge is on a whole different ball game. For those who don't know about the Shinto gods. Rajin and Fujin are some of the eldest children from Izanami and Izanami. One was born from her corps which lead birth to one of them.

Now for those who don't know about them. **Fujin** is the Kami of wind. "He is portrayed as a terrifying dark demon, resembling a red headed black humanoid wearing a leopard skin, carrying a large bag of winds on his shoulders".

**Raijin** is a god of lightning, thunder and storms.

"He is typically depicted as a demon beating drums to create thunder, usually with the symbol tomoe drawn on the drums. He is also known by the following names"

**Yakusa no ikazuchi no kami**: _Yakusa_ (八, eight) and _ikazuchi_ (雷, thunder) and _kami_ (神, spirit or deity)**Kaminari-sama**: _kaminari_ (雷, _kaminari_, thunder) and _-sama_ (様, a Japanese honorific meaning "master")**Raiden-sama**: _rai_ (雷, thunder), _den_ (電, lightning), and _-sama_ (様, master)**Narukami**: _naru_ (鳴, thundering/rolling) and _kami_ (神, spirit or deity)

NOW this is where the fun starts.

SUMMONING CONTRACT THAT IS PART OF JAPENSE MYTHS

**Raijū** (雷獣,"thunder animal" or "thunder beast") is a legendary creature from Japanese mythology. Its body is composed of lightning and may be in the shape of a cat, fox, weasel, or wolf. The form of a white and blue wolf (or even a wolf wrapped in lightning) is also common. It may also fly about as a ball of lightning (in fact, the creature may be an attempt to explain the phenomenon of lightning). Its cry sounds like thunder.

Raiju is the companion of Raijin, the Shinto god of lightning. While the beast is generally calm and harmless, during thunderstorms, it becomes agitated and leaps about in trees, fields, and even buildings (trees that have been struck by lightning are said to have been scratched by Raiju's claws).

Another of Raiju's peculiar behaviors is sleeping in human navels. This prompts Raiden to shoot lightning arrows at Raiju to wake the creature up, and thus harms the person in whose belly the demon is resting. Superstitious people therefore often sleep on their stomachs during bad weather, but other legends say that Raiju will only hide in the navels of people who sleep outdoors.

Weapons. Use drum like weapons for sound/thunder base attacks.

In this challenge you can have Rajin being recarnited or awoken inside Naruto.

Here is two maybe three ways this can happen in the story.

One way is during the Scroll of seals. "I know I know its always this start"

You can have Naruto steal the scroll of seals but also steals the Raijin No Ken in any way you can imagine. He cuts himself on the scroll of seal after he finished learning the Kage bunshin. That drop of blood hits the Rajin No Ken. It reacts with Naruto's blood. You can have a huge thunderbolt strike where Naruto is zapping the blonde. Or can have a huge storm appear around his location where no one can get in until the storm is gone.

That is the first way.

The second way is the famous chunin exams with Orchimaru slamming the Gogyō Fūin "The Five Element seal" When Orchimaru slammed the Gogyō Fūin into Naruto he throws him towards a tree. Now when he slammed onto the ground it was a underground cavern that collapse under Naruto's weight plunging him underground.

Now its up to the author how this happens. IT can be a Shrine that belongs to Raijin. When Naruto lands on it he is impaled and slowly bleeds out. In doing so Raijin slowly awakens and is forms around Naruto.

He can talk to Naruto inside his mind or any way you want. The reason why in Japanese myth. "According to Kojiki, eight kinds Raijin (Yakusa no ikazuchi no kami) was born from Izanami. The "eight kinds of thunder kami" that festered inside Izanami's corpse as seen by her consort Izanagi in the underworld of Yomi (Hell). Suffering mortal injury from giving birth to the fire kami Kagutsuchi, Izanami died and went to the underworld, where she was followed by Izanagi. Disobeying Izanami's warning not to look upon her, Izanagi lit a torch and saw her rotting body swollen and covered with maggots, and inhabited by the "eight thunder kami."

Raijin was born from a festering body so other words he is reborn once more but inside of Naruto. Meaning Naruto will burst out of his dead body in a new body. So Raijin can give Naruto his power which leads to be a powerful kekkei genkai.

Now if you choose this part to start the story. Sakura without looking back carries Sasuke and arrives at the tower telling them they were attack by Orchimaru. Who he told where to go and gave her the other scroll wondering what his former sensei will do with his actions.

OR/AND

You can have Hinata search for Naruto and how it happens its up to you. She and her team arrived the same time when Sakura did. She learns what happen to Naruto and searches for him later on. She can find him almost dying or thinks he died. She soon starts to cry and tells her feelings to him. What happens next is up to you BUT. **_Hinata must say she knew about Kyuubi since the academy and didn't care about it being sealed inside of him._**

That would be key sentence.

Naruto would listen to Hinata during his time talking to Raijin and Kyuubi.

That's Hinata POV I RATHER HAVE THAT HAPPEN or this can happen.

Naruto later on awakens in three maybe four days on the last day before they have to arrive at the tower. Raijin removes the seal placed on Naruto while both Naruto and Raijin have a friendly or anger chant agasint Kyuubi.

He appears at the tower while a bolt of lightning appears in the room like a Shunshin no Jutsu. NOW what happens next is up to you.

His appearance can change making him more heavy built with muscle up to you.

Now if you picked the chunin exams. Hiruzen allowed them to continue with the exams because of the interface. But also wonders what Orchimaru has up his sleeve and cant afford to have the exams postpone. OR you can have the civilian council and Elders complain to Hiruzen about this while he gives in to their demands.

During the Hokage fight with the elders or civialn council. Naruto shot a bolt of lightning out his hand angry at Kakashi thinking he didn't try hard enough like Sakura did. Kakashi bashing is allowed if what too.

Agasint Kiba.

Surprise me..

Abilites

Now seeing that Raijin is the Kami of lightning, thunder and storms.

I want Naruto to have control of storms. Not like what Darui has in Kumo with his Ranton. I am talking about summoning bolts of lightning, controlling lightning jutsu. To use thunder type sound jutsu. I mean this goes on a whole different ball game. If you want you can have a different type of lightning color like red or a Dark blue. You can have Naruto somewhat control the weather as well.

His affinities MUST be wind, lightning and water. These three affinities gives Naruto the storm release or Ranton from what Naruto Wiki gives me. Or Call it Arashiton which means storm release.

Now the way Raijin awakes or talks to Naruto is up to you. BUT Naruto must learn about Kyuubi being sealed inside of him while Raijin pushes back the Biju with his Kami powers. REMEBER, Kyuubi is a demon while Raijin is a GOD. This is a whole different ball game.

Now the way that Raijin talks or explains to Naruto on what is happening is up to you. But Naruto must understand the responbilty that comes with this new kekkie genkai.

The way that Naruto or Raijin talk is up to you and Naruto must keep the Raijin no ken but with a twist. On the other end of the blade his wind affinity can come out making a dual blade. "Like Darth Mail from Star wars. Shit I am adding that in Yoko Naruto Shinobi opps SPOILER"

PAIRINGS.

NARU/Hina.

You want Harem talk to me _**First.**_

I know their is going to be someone who wants to make it a harem and I know I am going to bring up many points. Shit where is the list I need to find it.

Some BASHING.

I don't care if you want to bash the Sandaime. I don't care if you want to bash Hiashi or the Hyuga clan. If they try to seal Hinata, Naruto can pretty much make many of them sweat. One it brings more drama into the story. You can have Naruto rescue Hinata any way you want. Bash the civilian council, the elders of Konoha, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi , Jiraiya if you want. IF YOU BASH ANYONE PUT SOME PROOF AND DETAILS IN IT. Don't just bash for the sake of bashing. "I know I am being a Hypocrite. But lately it kills a story"

Tsunade Arc.

Surpise me.

Sasuke Retrieval

I want the little prick get zap I mean literally Zap.

After the VotE its up to the author for Naruto to get banished or stays. Or he can go with Jiraiya on the training trip or stays in Konoha.

Up to the author.

SO P.M ME IF YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE ANY OF THESE CHALLENGES.

NOTE IF YOU NEED HELP TO START IT P.M ME AND I WILL TRY TO HELP YOU ALONG THE WAY. THIS IS SOMETHING I BEEN THINKING FOR A WHILE BUT SEEING I AM WORKING 60+ HOURS A WEEK. I AM GIVING ANYONE A IDEA ON TO START ON A NEW STORY.


End file.
